


Epävarmuuden sietämätön paino

by arteww



Series: Leanne/Katie/Padma [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Psychological Drama, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteww/pseuds/arteww
Summary: Leanne näkee Katien ottavan Padmaa kädestä kiinni ja tuntee olonsa epävarmaksi.





	Epävarmuuden sietämätön paino

**Author's Note:**

> Tässäpä varsin kokeellinen kirjoitusmuoto! Mutta Leannen, Katien ja Padman tilanne saa jatkoa pieninä vilauksina.

Leanne näkee Katien ottavan Padmaa kädestä kiinni ja tuntee olonsa epävarmaksi. Sunnuntai-iltapäivät ovat kaikista kurjimpia - Katie viettää ne aina kiireisen Padman kanssa.  
  
*  
  
Hänen huulensa sinertävät, kun hän seisoo huispauskatsomon laidassa Katien lentoharjoituksia katsoen ja miettii, olisiko hän sitten tarpeeksi, jos huispaisi.  
  
*  
  
Sisintä särkevät kolahdukset eivät vaimene, vaikka Leanne kuinka yrittää vakuuttaa itseään siitä, että Katie välittää hänestäkin.  
  
*  
  
 _Tietääköhän Padma, että Katie on aivan hulluna kahviin, että tämän täytyy juoda sitä aina heti herättyään tai tämä ei saa koskaan päiväänsä käyntiin?  
  
Totta kai, Padma tietää kaiken._  
  
*  
  
Hän ei voi sille mitään – hän etsiytyy paikkoihin, joissa saattaisi törmätä Katieen, vaikka se yleensä johtaa vain pettymyksiin ja itkuisiin uniin.  
  
*  
  
 _Onko liian kornia lähettää Katielle ruusuja muuten vain? Padma varmaan antaisi tälle jotain hyödyllistä, kuten kuolleita toukkia liemitunteja varten._  
  
*  
  
Himo tykyttää jalkovälissä, kun Katie painaa hänet vasten kylmää seinää ja Leannen tekee mieli itkeä onnesta. Hän hymyilee leveästi hiipiessään takaisin kellarikerrokseen aamun sarastuksen heijastuessa eteisaulan korkeista ikkunoista.  
  
Kun hän seuraavan kerran näkee Katien nauramassa Padman kanssa, hänen sydämensä on taas säpäleinä.  
  
*  
  
Hän hautautuu Katien syliin. ”Minulla on ikävä sinua”, hän kuiskaa, ja Katie silittää hänen hiuksiaan ja suutelee hänen otsaansa ja siinä hetkessä pelot tuntuvat typeriltä.  
  
*  
  
Padma hymyilee hänelle vaimeasti ja moikkaa, mutta Leannen korvissa se kuulostaa siltä kuin liitutauluun kynsittäisiin naarmuja.  
  
*  
  
Hän haluaisi kyetä kiipeämään epävarmuuksiensa yli, mutta aina kun Katie lähtee, hänen tunnerepertuaarinsa tuntuu pyyhkivän juuri yhdessä vietetyt hetket jonnekin muistin ulottumattomiin.  
  
*  
  
Hän maalaa silmänsä tummemmiksi, jotta saisi lisää itsevarmuutta, mutta ne pyyhkiytyvät pois, kun Katie naurahtaa hänelle ja Padma katsoo häntä pitkään. Hän siirtyy kaivertamaan nimikirjaimia paikkoihin, joista kukaan ei niitä huomaa.  
  
*  
  
”Meidän olisi hyvä puhua enemmän, mikäli haluamme saada tämän jutun toimimaan”, sanoo Padma ja katsoo Leannea tulkitsemattomalla ilmeellä.  _Ehkä se olisi mahdollista jos et olisi tiivis kuin simpukka_ , Leanne nousee takajaloilleen,  _sinusta ei saa mitään irti_.  
  
*  
  
Hän pyörii useina öinä lakanoissaan ja miettii, voisiko vain pyytää Katieta lopettamaan suhteensa Padmaan. Ajatuksissa kaikuu kuitenkin häive siitä, kuinka Katie oli painottanut, ettei tunteitaan voinut valita.  
  
*  
  
”Et sinä voi kiusata Katieta tällä tavalla vain siksi, että sinulla on absoluuttisen absurdeja ongelmia oman tunnekapasiteettisi kanssa!” Padma laukoo murhaavalla äänensävyllä.  
  
*  
  
Hän nyhtää villalankarullaa lähemmäs itseään ja miettii puikkojen kalkkeen lomassa, olisiko Padmallekin pitänyt tehdä vanttuut sovinnonelkeenä.  
  
*  
  
 _Jos vain antaisin nämä tunteeni lautturin vietäväksi? Olisiko tämä kierre mahdollista katkaista?_


End file.
